


The Smart One

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e12 The Defiant One, Established Relationship, Guilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz just wants his boyfriend to come to bed, Rodney just wants to figure out this equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smart One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BtVS or SGA. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: This was orginally written to go with a series I was working on, but as it's my only complete piece I'm posting.

Oz yawned as he stood in the doorway of Rodney’s lab and watched as his boyfriend hopped from his hastily scribbled equation on the board to his computer in a futile attempt to stave off sleep. Oz knocked and when that didn’t get him a response he walked in and wrapped his arms around Rodney, stilled him and pressed a kiss to his back.

“Coming to bed?” he asked.

Rodney tapped his marker against the board, “After I figure this out. It’s not turning out the way I want it to.”

“Fresh perspective,” Oz tempted knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to find a restful sleep until he had his errant boyfriend safely tucked in. The resent mission where Rodney and John had been the only survivors when they’d checked out a Wraith distress signal had both of them unable to find an easy night’s sleep. More than once over the course of the past week Rodney had woken up screaming and Oz had eased him back to reality.

Rodney just glared at him and went back to typing on his computer. Oz found a stool and watched the frustrated hopping back and forth. Oz smiled, it was endearing, how much Rodney could concentrate and be precise when he needed to be, but when he was brainstorming he was in constant motion. There was little wonder as to why he got cramps if he sat still too long.

Rodney turned on him, “You don’t have to wait up for me.”

Oz shrugged, “Want to.”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Then why don’t you make yourself useful and get me some coffee? I’m probably going to be pulling an all nighter.”

“No mortal peril.”

Rodney gave him an exasperated snort, “Sometimes I like staying up.”

“It’s not your fault,” Oz pointed out.

“I know,” Rodney snapped, “but I handed him the damn gun.”

Oz nodded. Rodney set his marker down, “It was for his protection, John needed help. He wasn’t supposed to…Carson might have…he should have…”

Rodney collapsed into the nearest chair, “I hate stupid people.”

Oz almost pointed out that Gall hadn’t been, but Rodney already knew that.

“He should have been around longer, discovering this place, instead…he said the Wraith had just left him enough life that we’d have to watch him die. He was scared, but he might have been right. If he was right than shouldn’t it be more appropriate that he took control? Shouldn’t I leave it at that?” Rodney stared down at his hands, “It’s not though. I’d rather we have tried everything in our power to help him.”

Oz crossed over, kissed him, and said, “You did as much as he let you.”

Rodney scowled, “It wasn’t enough.”

Oz nodded his understanding before Rodney shouldered past him, picked up the marker, then hopped back to his computer, swore, then went back to the board. Oz tilted his head and took in the equation.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I want to work on this.”

“Could have been you or Major Sheppard,” Oz carefully pointed out.

The marker dropped from Rodney’s fingers and clattered against the floor. It rolled under a nearby desk.

“I keep seeing it,” Rodney said, voice low, “getting there too late. It already got the Major. You…you don’t think Gall did it to let me leave do you?”

Oz reached under the desk, grabbed the maker and then made his way to Rodney, “I think he was scared. What happened wasn’t your fault.”

He went up on his toes, gave Rodney a peck on the lips and then pressed the marker back into his hand, “Both you and the Major are alive and I’d say well, but you’re lacking in your need for sleep.”

He started to take a step back, but Rodney reached up and curled his fingers into Oz’s hair, pulled him close and kissed him desperately. Oz wrapped his arms around Rodney, let the kiss pull him in, kept pace, till Rodney calmed, pulled away with eyes closed and told him, “I’ll make an appointment with Heitenmeyer, okay? I j-just don’t want to talk about this anymore, right now.”

He waited till Rodney opened his eyes then nodded. Rodney stared past him at the board.

“Come to bed when you figure the equation out?” Oz prodded to show he understood, that he was calm with the situation now that Rodney had agreed to get some help.

Rodney nodded.

Oz took the marker from his boyfriend and then drew an arrow to flip a division part of the equation. He set the marker down and closed his eyes, waiting. He turned when he heard furious typing.

“Huh,” Rodney frowned at the screen, before he looked up and demanded, “How did you do that?”

Oz shrugged.

“But you didn’t even go to college for a whole semester and you said you repeated your senior year of high school twice!”

Oz nodded.

Rodney gave him a hand motion with an exasperated sound that clearly stated ‘explain’.

“I read.”

“The science papers we have circulating?” Rodney asked pointing at the board, “That builds off idea from both Zelenka and Kavanagh.”

Oz shrugged, “I’m mostly here to translate stuff, but they were interesting.”

Rodney groaned and flopped down into the nearest chair, “I’ve been dating a genius and I didn’t even know it.”

“I just test good.”

Rodney moved towards him pointing to the board, “That’s not testing good.”

Oz tilted his head and frowned. Rodney sighed and ran a hand over his face, “Okay, okay, I get it. I’m coming to bed, but we’re talking about this tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Oz promised as he slipped his hand into his boyfriend’s and they finally headed towards sleep.


End file.
